vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:SeeU/@comment-74.179.37.118-20121017224155/@comment-53539-20121027093631
Mana doesn't believe the SeeU claims made by SBS in the pre-Voclaoid 3 promos. I'm trying to work out how to make time for a couple hours research on something I'd labelled as not so important previously since I had other stuff to do. I've been ill for 3 weeks on and off, my computer is now in the workshed in our garden (which is not helping my illness being out here) and I have been trying to encourage others to part take in this wikia more. So I haven't done anything like this in several months. By the looks of it, its going to be done tomorrow since Sunday is the day when nothing is planned to be done in my household. Hey I'm 28, I have life commitments here y'know, not a screaming kid or anything but I sort of do other stuff. :-/ Edit: I have prioties and news on upcoming vocaloid developments always take prority, hence why I don't like researching to prove a point, since it happens when I get time. today I had to finish up VOCALOID Enjoy and then we got scraps of information on Megpoid English to update... In short I don't know if I have time to do it today as I'm kinda fighting winter tempratures here, I'm having to pause to warm up my fingers. :-/ I'm also having difficulty looking up thngs on Vocaloidism, since it tends to be harder to read past articles then I'd like them to be. I'm going to see if the wikia has any links to the pre-release stuff and go from there, otherwise I'm a bit lost. Edit: Ah managed gto fnd of the posts on notes from SBVS about using her Korean to make English sounds, I'm going to keep looking but I'm in the dierection. One of the notes they dropped a clanger ans called her "trilinigual", this one I've got to find still. Edit:Is VO forums down right now I can't acces the information. I sort of got lost on where to look on vocaloidism for SBS calling SeeU "trilingual", will look again tomorrow. My landlady brought me hot chocoate and a doughtnut... Ah... I neede these an hour ago, I'm starting to get too cold to do much more research today,, so I'll leave things here,. I did however managed to find SBS being reported on stating you can use Korean SeeU for English, for now you'll have to make do with this until I next do a round of research Manatails. ^_^ Edit~l; Oh wait, found it, I have to find out how to add it to the page now... But I met your challenge Manatails and I've succeeded. Now... Can I have a break? It feels so "schoolyard incident", like I'm crying "please miss, little Timmy punched me!" I kinda like to just focus on cold hard facts and be able to express opinions here in the comments section freely without having to overlap research with freedom to express opinions. O_O